


Nefilem

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: Legolas is newly awakened in the land of the dead a touch to his lips to speak, his eyes to see, his arms and legs to move.  Two of the awakeners are the sons of the king twin dark fairies. Did I mention when you’re reborn in Nefilem it’s as a monster or mythological being?
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf/Original Male Character, Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Kudos: 4





	Nefilem

For the life of him Legolas can’t remember how or when he died and his grave stone is much too worn to be able to unravel these secrets. To call the former elf prince frightened would be an understatement considering the two sets of crimson eyes, a set of pumpkin oranges ones and dark violet eyes on him. Even though they seem friendly enough “I thought I was in the undying lands” the frightened prince stated as they stared at him talking about leaving to go to the palace. To which all four looked at one another “this is your undying lands surely you didn’t think it held some spell of immortality.” When his face showed that was indeed the case the two could only look sympathetic. “I fear you have been misled my prince but if it’s of any comfort Aragorn and the others are here as well.” His ears perked up at that “Aragorn?!? Please you have to take me to him” he begged now trembling. “We will you have my word Legolas but first we must take you to the king our father.” He looked up at the twin with long hair the color of snow despite having skin the color of ash. He looked as beautiful as the elves “what does your father want with me” his voice again soothed him. “Nothing ill just to talk” then he chimed in again “than can’t he wait I want to see Estel.” That’s when the more empathetic of the two twins spoke up “Briar let’s just take him to Aragorn. Father doesn’t need to see him right away and he’s clearly scared and stressed.” He looks at him then Legolas and back again sighing “fine but if father gets angry you will take his wrath this time.” The prince if possible looked more distressed by the idea that one would get in trouble over him. Only to again be soothed “it’s well worth the risk I promise we are not bad people. Legolas Greenleaf ‘tis only a rough start” thankfully he started to calm more. He let himself be lead out of the moselium and through the beautiful haunting graveyard. Twilight was setting in and the elf seemed captivated by the floating lights. Examining them as they walked by and they appeared emitting a glow akin to moonlight. He looked to the first twin Briar who offered explanation “those at the souls from the Vale where you were they’re comforted. And kept happy by a being we call the light of Nefilem who guides them here. While you don’t remember your time in the Vale if you saw the light you would recognize him.” He started to smile but frowned after a moment hand clutching the strange fabric over his heart. “My heart does it no longer beat” he asked and the two noded “it no longer beats that is why you can’t die anymore. Because you’re already dead” to his credit this time he didn’t panic but he did lower his head. Sadness in his eyes a sadness the twins though they could not understand sympathized with. By now they reached a town with cobblestone road one called out to the driver a skeleton. Who could walk and talk “Jangles we need a ride to Aragorn’s” and while he acknowledged the skeleton’s attention was on the prince. “Don’t be sad my prince you’re amongst friends here” he recognized that voice. After a moment his eyes lighting up “is this some spell by which my ears and eyes decieve me” but the Skeleton only smiled. “It’s been a long time Legolas Greenleaf I assure you I no longer dabble in spells.” 

He hugged the skeleton who’s boney arm wrapped around him without promting he climbed onto the carriage. Then his brow furrowed when the twins didn’t follow suit “we have other business to attend to. But we’ll come by later” all the same he nodded as they galloped down the road. Right now he’s just glad to be in familiar company “who else is here” he asked after a moment taking in the shops and people in bright colored suits, outfits and dresses. “Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Arwen, Thorin, Bilbo, Gimli, Haldir, Boromir” he listed them off one after the other. And Legolas felt himself calm more and more perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all. He let himself listen to the ambient chatter of the masses on the streets. About theatre, food, drink, social things he would be sure to ask the twins about, literature, and everything else. Until finally they stopped and he looked around to see a regular shop. Surely this must be a jest he thought Aragorn was a great warrior nay a shopkeep. “Aragorn you have a visitor” Gandalf.. erm... Jangales called out. The door opened and he could scarce believe his eyes the man who stepped out was dressed in a nice suit with hair pulled back. There was no mistaking who it was and the man’s light eyes went wide. They hugged one another tightly tears in their eyes “I wondered when you would awaken my old friend. We’ve much to discuss please come inside” the store looked beautiful and had shades of the shire he perused the shelves as Aragorn watched him. Finally after what seemed like hours he’d finished darting around like Merry and Pippin in a kitchen. Once he’d stopped he noticed Aragorn watching him fondly having taken his hair out it’s holder. Likely for the sake of giving the prince some sort of normalcy which he’s quite greatful for. “Word had already reached about your fright Melon Nin, I give you my word the twins are good people.” He considered it thoughtfully after all they took great care to try and calm him even summoning Gandalf to give him passage. “I believe you Melon Nin I’m just having trouble believing the undying lands meant dying first.” He admitted Aragorn seemed to echo his sentiment “I know I thought the same upon my own awakening. I had found Ada and the others quickly enough though” he added keeping his voice calm. “Thank Valar they’re here to” to which he nodded “you’ll notice a good deal of people we both knew in middle earth are here.” Aragorn seemed very happy to finally have this best friend back they talked mainly about what’s happened. Since he’s been in the Vale awaiting awakening and everyone’s new roles and what they are. To his surprise Aragorn’s eyes went crimson and he showed his fangs “I’m a vampire but I only feed on animals.” He clarified Legolas however didn’t seem the least bit frightened and even smirked. “Funny I would’ve thought you a wolf” making his brows furrow then a smile and a laugh. Finally there’s the Legolas he knew hopefully this’ll be a quick adjustment after all. It’s nightfall now as he lights the candles with his friend’s help fire dancing in the blacks of their eyes. “Melon Nin considering they still call you prince I’m assuming you’ll have a royal role here there has been talk of arranged marriages with the princes.” There was something in his eyes when he said that something the elf can’t place but he wasn’t sold. On the idea that he would be married off or was awakened just to be a husband or bride. He cannot just learn to love that easily Aragorn seemed to sense his internal struggle and assured him. “It’s only rumor Melon Nin I’m not finalizing anything only passing along scuttlebutt. Anyway I would imagine the twins will be here to fetch you soon I’ll round up the others for you to see later.” He’d ushered them to the apartment above the store nice and quaint something he knew his friend enjoyed.

“You have no idea the joy I feel now that you’re awakened I had missed you so much Legolas I visited your grave often.” He commented as they sit opposite each other by the fireplace in his living room “it’s funny.... I did the same back on middle earth.” He commented back it’s progress albeit very slow progress so the former king switched gears. “Would you like to know about the twins” he asked noticing Legolas’ ears perk at that thinking for a moment. “What are they like and what are they Estel” he asked and the shopkeep happily obliged “they’re dark fae. And though the two are twins Briar is the serious one and Brayden is more inclined to compassion over orders.” Legolas was listening with interest and asking questions about if they’re like them and died first, their history and much more. Until they heard a gentle knock on the door Aragorn stood up and to his surprise Legolas didn’t want to move. “Melon Nin” he shook his head “why don’t I go with you” he coaxed as he talked getting them downstairs fetching his coat. Out the door “this is for your own good Melon Nin like the time with your medicine” he says gripping Legolas and swinging him over his shoulder with ease considering he’d tried to bolt. Aragorn thanked the god and godess he can outrun a nervous elf and luckily for him. No one seemed to care including the twins that he carried said startled elf all the way to the palace. Keeping the foot precariously aimed at his junk in view he told the elf “if you kick me Legolas Greenleaf I will drop you in the pond and leave.” That seemed to stop him as he seriously considered it then went lax Aragorn smirked to himself while adorable how the elf is acting. He really doesn’t like seeing his best friend so freaked out “the king isn’t scary I promise Legolas, there’s no reason to be afraid would I lie to you Melon Nin?” He asks only for the elf to stop and sigh “you wouldn’t Estel but see it my way I just woke up bombarded with truths I can barely wrap my head around. And on top of it I’m to be addressed by the highest in the land” Aragorn had to agree there it is very overwhelming his own awakening. Had seen him needing the comfort of Boromir just feel safe enough to even be around the people in the town much less the twins. They reached the castle and he put the elf down but kept an arm around him to make him feel safe as well though he had a feeling. The shock of seeing who the king is would have him feeling stupid as is for being so scared “father!! he’s here!!!” They yelled finishing each other’s sentences and nothing could’ve prepared the elf for the being that walked into view. None other than Thorin Oakenshield but much much taller than he was when he was but a dwarf “Legolas it’s been a long time my friend.” He tells him having anticipated a bad reaction awakenings rarely ever go smoothly to begin with “you’re among friends Legolas please be at peace.” He assured and finally the prince remembered how to speak lunging at Thorin in a tackle hug. “Thank Valar it’s you Thorin” the man seemed surprised but hugged back the elf is not reacting well at all. And it was worrying to say the least he’s clinging to anyone that he ever met in his previous life no matter how distant the relation. “Be calm Legolas I know this is overwhelming” the prince only snorted “overwhelmed... you’re a king with twin sons. Aragorn is a shopkeep and Gandalf is a skeleton that can walk and talk, overwhelmed is a massive understatement.” He all but shrieked trembling again clearly he needs a lot more time to adjust to this all “I have a room for you here.” But Legolas interjected “no I want to stay with Estel” who calmly said with sympathetic eyes. “I have not room in my flat for two Legolas but you can visit as often as your heart desires.” Legolas looked as if he’d just been betrayed on the most precious of levels he wanted to stay with Estel not whatever Thorin is. That’s when his council made itself known and Legolas’ elf eyes widened there’s no way.... and yet.... “Haldir... Faramir... Eldron” all three. Looked at him with worried eyes he tried to calm down but the panic attack wasn’t going away the last thing he remembered was passing out. When he awoke the prince had found it uselful to know he could still faint surrounded by familiar company. One of the twins “please forgive me your majesty but which one are you” he asks proping himself up on his elbows to which the twin smiles. “Thank godess you’re awake again that was far too much far too soon and I scolded the lot of them” he seemed upset and Legolas was humbled. “Please don’t think ill of them on my account umm” he promoted and after a moments confusion the twin answered. “Brayden and either way they should’ve known better” Legolas got up from the bed to sit beside the crossed boy “you treat me well despite my being a complete stranger Brayden... thank you.” The boy shook his head Snow White hair moving into his face Legolas couldn’t help a small warm chuckle moving the strands from in his eyes. A move completely automatic because it’s what he used to do all the time with Aragorn, Brayden let it happen his smile warm and calm. Like the hearth in a Hobbit hole he goes to stand up but Brayden isn’t having it “you’re on the mend Legolas both physically and emotionally and that means no leaving this room.” The boy easily held him down with magic a simple manipulation with his hand he did it in a way that Legolas knew what he was doing and didn’t feel alarmed. “I’ll let you up only if you don’t go out of this room” he didn’t struggle “your magic... it’s beautiful” he complimented and the face Brayden pulled. Had the elf laughing in earnest what sent the elf into a fit of uncontrollable laughter however was when they heard a noise. The door flew open and in fell five bodies one on top of the other from top to ground Thorin, Haldir, Eldron, Gandalf.. erm Jangels and Aragorn. 

Legolas was almost clutching his side he was laughing so hard making Aragorn smile as he tried and failed to get the others off of him. While having four bodies ontop of him won’t hurt him it is still very uncomfortable all the same what made it bearable even as a boney elbow. Jammed into his lower back was the music of Legolas’ laugh each time he heard a new insult between the five it sent him further into it. Such classics as ‘Haldir move your ass’ ‘Thorin I don’t even want to hear it you’re on top you prick’ ‘Ada I’m about to send you to a new after life if you whack me in the chin one more time.’ Among others but what finally made him absolutely lose it was when Brayden without missing a beat chimed in with. “This is the worlds worst orgy honestly it’s supposed to be from the side” all five scolded him with a yell. “BRAYDEN NEVARO OAKENSHIELD” his smirk only widened as he feigned innocent all five looked appalled. And try as he might the elf couldn’t put on a straight face to safe his undead life right now to back up his friends. “I love gravity” piped up the other twin who has just popped his head in and noticed the stacked pile of bodies he chuckled. Adjusting his trousers so he could squat on his feet “I would give it a solid F I mean look at Elvira here he’s squished.” That’s when Aragorn snarled fangs appearing and Briar nerves of steel patted his head and kept his limbs out of biting range “we held a staff meeting Aragorn it’s been decided you’re Elvira.” Now they had to stay ontop of the vampire so he didn’t lunge at the twins playful as it is between hiccups Legolas asked. “Pray tell Brayden, Briar who were you in life” and the two looked at each other “oh.. we were born here everyone below Thorin and including him in the pile raised us from bassinet until now.” He seemed taken aback but glad all the same then asked “who is your mother” and as if the very words had summoned him. They heard the front door open both twins eyes going wide they scrambled frantically until the foot steps reached the door and a very familiar body came into view. The body of what he’s assuming is his former father now no blood relation given the change of eye color and skin color. “Well aren’t they looking extremely guilty today... Legolas my once son. What have they done” he asked it was almost cruel and Legolas weighed his options he’s not his father anymore so he could always defy the order. Or does he tattle and leave the twins to their deserved fate at the hands of their mother thinking it over he answered. “Nothing of their own making Thorin and everyone in the pile there were spying the door opened and gravity did its thing Brayden and Briar are innocent.” The twins looked at each other as Thrandull switched gears accepting that for now “I heard you’d had an extremely stressful awakening... how are you feeling.” He asked to which Legolas smiled calmly for the first time “much better now though” he thinks “I suspect it will be hard to not see you as my father anymore.” A comforting arm is around him “that it will but speaking of awakenings if you’re up for it I came from Misville bearing a surprise. I’d set off the day before we knew you would awaken, “please enter” he said as they heard footsteps walk up the body that came into view this time. Was enough to floor him completely it was Frodo only fully grown to at least six foot and long hair back in a braid with a crown utop his head. His smile still warm and Hobbit like “Legolas goodness me am I glad it seems I and the light worried for not” his brows furrowed “wait... would that be THE light as in” and Frodo echoed it. “Indeed” he eyed the pile on the floor eyes narrow in confusion eyes both twins and decides it’s probably better if he doesn’t know. Said pile detangling themselves Aragorn who was last to get up bowing on one knee. The others even Thorin doing the same so Legolas bowed as well then he echoed what Aragorn said so many years ago to him. “Please my friends you bow to no one rise” then after a moment says in explanation to the confused elf “I’m a god and King of Misville, Misville is the land of the gods. A few elves are there as well as man like Eomer” he commented. “I’m so sorry you had such a rough awakening though Legolas you’re a sweetheart that deserved a lot better as a first impression.” But the elf shook his head “no please my king they tried I was just upset and confused I’m glad to be amongst friends I was just overwhelmed is all.” He tried to reason “be at peace Legolas I understand, may I” he asks and once given permission hugs him. “We’ve all missed you so much I can’t wait to tell Merry and Pippin” he didn’t need to ask to know it’s implied. That Samwise Gamji hasn’t awakened yet he’d in the end it seems outlived them all Frodo commented “according to the light he has yet to enter the Vale.”


End file.
